Moving on
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Red John was dead.What's next?.I suck at summaries,please read.Jane/Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be has nothing to do with what happened on season finale.I'm just a fan with a WILD imagination ;).I have more,I promise.**

**Title:** Moving on  
**Pairing;** Jane/Lisbon all the way**.  
Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me,you know the drill.  
**Spoilers:** none.

**A/N: there has been a tiny tiny little problem with the story and it's already been to one of my and I should mention it right now,this fic is short,just three chapters,nothing more.I hate writing long fics.**

kuddos to my beta!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Red John was dead.

The nightmare ended exactly two weeks ago. Now, we could finally breathe with that it was easy, because it wasn' one ever said it would be.I had just been kidnapped and tortured by this mad man who had no reason for doing what he did to me, other than Patrick Jane had crushed his ego. He admitted that he had no intention of killing me, just make me suffer, and was just using me in an attempt to get to Jane.

´How awfully thoughtful of him', I thought wryly.

I still see his face (at least what was visible of it to me) when I close my eyes. It's like it had been emblazoned on my matter what I did I could not get it out,so now the insomnia was part of my every day ritual. I kept staring at the window,thinking he might come back and get me at any moment. It took me several days to convince myself he was gone for good.

For a moment I could understand everything Jane had gone through. How much he had suffered for so many years; and I gave him a hard time about pursuing his revenge,trying to convince him it was not worth it. But it could breathe easier now. He smiled more than he ever had before, and he was willing to move on with his life, now that the nightmare he had lived for so long was over.

Maybe it was time for all of us to move on.

"Lisbon," Jane materializes in the doorway, and he smiles sweetly at me as I look up from my paper work for the first time in hours. I barely even remember the last line I read.

"Hey," I greet him. He steps inside and closes the door behind him,taking small steps towards my desk. He looks around,as if trying to remember each part of the room,like he does when he's at a crime scene, but this time there were no clues to look for. I would venture to say he's making a mental picture of my office,"what can I do for you Jane?"

"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to know how you were doing," he'd been doing the same thing for days. Stepping inside my personal space,asking random question to make sure I was in my right senses. Even if I said I was he wouldn't believe me.

"I'm fine Jane," I was so close to losing my patience,I couldn't stand his questions anymore! But then he'd smile and remind me of how worried he had been and how guilty he felt.

"Can you sleep now," he asked me

"Yeah, the nightmares are gone," I reassure was the only one I told about the nightmares,the flashbacks and the insomnia. The rest of the team did not need to know the boss was almost out of her mind. "How about you? With all this fuss about my kidnapping, I didn't ask you how are you holding up?"

He shrugs,sitting on the chair across mine.

"I'm relieved,truth be told," he sighs and stares at his left hand,where his wedding ring used to be."I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I think..." he pauses and looks directly into my eyes with a blank expression on his face.

"You think what," I ask curiously.

"I think I'm ready to leave; to move on and leave all behind."

I frown.

Leave? He wants to leave? So that was it? Working together for almost a year,getting to know each other,becoming friends and somehow something more,so he could just walk away? I knew deep inside my heart that he was willing to move on with his life when this was over,to star something new and live the life he had forbidden himself to live, but I could never imagine him leaving like this. Actually, I could never imagine walking into this office and not having him around.

"Oh..." that's all I could manage to say. He doesn't look surprised at my reaction at all. Maybe I'm predictable to him, "that's unexpected," I continue.

"What's unexpected," he asks.

"I never thought you could leave everything behind so quickly,that's all."

I try my best not to look heartbroken, but all the emotions, fighting for dominance in my head and heart, are taking a toll on me. He feels it, he can feel the sadness and conflict radiating from my body as I sink into my chair, refusing to make eye contact with him. If he really wanted to leave,if that was his heart's desire, then I was not going to stop him. He had done what he came to do; Red John was finally dead and now there was nothing keeping him here, except the team and I. He had come to mean so much to all of us, even me.

"This is something I need to do," he explains. "I need to start fresh and I simply can not do that here.I don't have a reason to stay."

His words feels like a knife through my heart. Everything we've done together,as friends and as a team was not enough anymore. Seeking his revenge against the man who took everything from him was more than enough to have a life,the memory of his wife and child will never be replaced but he owed them a new life,a new future that he so desperately needed. I was,somehow deep inside my heart,hoping I could be part of that future, but hearing his confession made everything clear.

Once again I made a mistake.

"Then walking away should be the right choice," I whisper. "I'm not going to stop you."

Again he frowns. Maybe he was hoping I would do so.

He stands up quietly,slowly making his way towards the I said, I make no attempt to stop him, though my hear was telling me to do stops and turns around,smiling sadly. The door knob still tight in his strong grip.

"It was nice meeting you,Teresa," he whispers to me,smiling again as he leaves,closing the door behind him.

I take a mental picture of the last time he smiled. For I shall never see Patrick Jane again.

**TBC**

**like it? hate it? lemme know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I fixed this chapter because I've made a lot of mistakes in the last one. The format keeps messing up with me .  
Anyways,thanks for all those nice reviews and for pointing those mistakes out! And for all those who added this fic to their favorites,it means the world to me.**

Kuddos to my beta!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She understood.

Or at least I think she did. We never actually talked about it. I never said anything and she never asked. She knew Red John was a hard subject for me to even mention; especially since my wife and child were attached to his memory. She knew that. Now that he was gone; now that I could finally walk into my own home without feeling remorse or sadness,now that the nightmares were gone, I could live again. I dreamed about this day for so long. I longed to breath again,to be happy again, but I never thought it would be so hard.

I stop outside,walking slowly but surely, to my house. Everything seemed much more clear,as if I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. I walk the rest of the way to the second floor, opening the door, still seeing their smiling faces, which used to greet me. The air was as thick as before,though the pain and sorrow were no longer there. Hands in my pockets,I stood in front of the constant remainder of those nights events,wondering what to do.

Red John was dead. Now what?

I told Lisbon that I wanted to move on. That I wanted to leave this town and all it's horrors behind me and never come back. The truth, however, is that, I have no idea how to do that; how to let it all go. I took the ring of days before, thinking this was the right thing to do, the first step into a new life.

The truth is, I'm all alone.

I have taken my revenge, and now I feel as empty as I did before. Before,I had something to live for,something to fight for, and now, it's over. So the question becomes; now what? What am I supposed to do now? I thought that after everything I've been through, everything we've been through, my departure wouldn't be this painful. However, I have come to believe that there may be something there, something that I have yet to see.

Or maybe I did see it, but just decided to ignore it. Is that possible?

_"You ignored her,"_ a voice in my head taunted. "_You ignored her,Patrick."_

"I ignored her..." I repeat out loud. Realization hitting me right in the face. I run out of the house as fast as my feet could get me,hoping and praying it wasn't too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take a quick glance at my watch as I reach the right floor. Ten-thirty at night. I'm amazed,it only took me ten minutes to get here. That should be a record. I take one step at a time making sure,in my head,that I was in fact doing the right Jane acted on instincts and impulses, but not this time; not when my very happiness depended on it.

The light was on in her office,just like I thought it would be. She usually worked until very late; well past a normal bed time. Reading a new case file or catching up on an old one. She had never been one to leave early, even if she was ordered to do so. It made me think she didn't want to go home alone,the emptiness of her apartment taking a toll on her maybe? Or maybe she just loved her job,period.

The door on her office is slightly ajar. I am surprised to find her taking a nap rather than reading, like always. Her slow breathing makes me realize she is in a deep sleep, and has no intention of waking up anytime soon.

Suddenly, she lifts her head and stares at me, puffy eyes and all. I stare back at her, speechless. She's clearly been crying, which makes my heart break. She hardly ever cries, at least not in front of me. The times that she does cry, she immediately runs towards the ladies room and does it in private. Even so, if she lied about it, I could tell the truth immediately.

"I thought you left," she whispers,her voice sounding exhausted.

"I was planning to," I confess. She sits up,re-arranging the papers in front of her,ignoring my gaze.

"What made you stop," she asks.

I sit in front of her, just like I did a couple hours ago,though this time our conversation was going to be different.

"You."

She lifts his head from the papers,a frown of confusion on her pretty face.

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you stop,Jane," she answers. "If you think leaving is the right choice,so be it. I can live without you." She looked at the open file in front of her,a clear sign that she was lying. She should have known better; she knows I can read her like an open book.

"The problem is, I don't think I can live without you."

She sobs quietly. First time she's cried freely in front of me,showing how vulnerable she really is. I can't stop thinking that being vulnerable is what makes her special,even more human than other cops I've known. Yet again,she's nothing like anyone I've ever known.

"You said..." she speaks between sobs and I take the time to grab her hands. She sighs heavily.

"I know what I said," I whisper, "and I stand by it. I want to move on but I cannot do it on my own. Well,the truth is I don't think I want to."

"What are you saying," she asks,giving my hands a light squeeze.

"I'm saying that..." I swallow hard,feeling a knot on my throat, and finding it harder and harder to speak. She waits patiently as I pull myself together, "that I want you with me,every day,all the time for the rest of my life. Only if you're willing to live with a crazy man like me."

She laughs, softly,standing up from her chair and walking slowly towards me. I stand up as well,our bodies only inches apart. She closes the remaining space as she hugs me,her head resting on my shoulder and I can no longer hear her sob. She has finally stopped crying and those tears are replaced by a laugh of pure joy.

"I'm more than willing," she answers me, "but I'm warning you,I can be kind of bossy"

Now it is my turn to laugh.

"And I'm more than willing to live with that."

Finally my life seems to be going on the right path. I feel complete again.

**THE END!**

**Sorta...I might have another chapter somewhere,let me know if you want it!**


	3. Epilogue

**_A/N:Yes, I'm aware of how early it is, at least where I live (seven-ish in the morning) but I can't sleep so I figured I should post this *yay*. Oh and its kinda short Sorry about that.I wasn't planning on writing an epilogue but when I did it I was like "oh yeah,this could work" so here it is! I'm such a shipper, this is full of fluffiness._**

**_Anyways, thank you so much for those amazing reviews. You have no idea how happy I am when I read them._**

**_Once again, kudos to my beta who is teh coolest beta in the whole wide world! XD_**

**_I haven't noticed but Minelli is totally a Jane/Lisbon shipper *lol* "Lisbon, control your man in there" uh suddenly Jane is Lisbon's man. How cool is that!. Sorry, that was totally random._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**REVIEWS (AND JANE) ARE MY CRACK! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later.

"I think I should sell the house," he declares completely out of the blue. His right arm is lightly draped over my hip as we embrace, while lying on the couch, watching TV. Lifting my head from his chest, I stare at him, the suddenness of his comment catching me by surprise and confusing me slightly.

"What?"

"Well, I'm hardly there any more since I practically live here," he states. "Besides, I don't think I can live with the memories any longer."

I'm sure he's referring to the smiley face that's painted on one of the walls. We had been planning to remove it for week now, but it seems that he's having a hard time with that decision. As soon as we get the paint brushes in our hands, he makes some excuse about being too tired to do it.

"You know if you want to sell, we have to repaint, right?"

He nods in acknowledgement before dropping a kiss to the top of my head. "I want to buy a new one," he says as his fingers idly play with the waistband of my jeans. "A place that's ours and ours alone; no bad memories of ghosts of the past. Another step towards that fresh start."

I bolt upright and look into his eyes intently for a moment, trying to analyze whether he is telling me the truth or now. He looks scared, like he's not sure if what he said was a mistake or not.

"Are you sure," I ask and he nods, "because that's a huge step."

"I know."

"What if you change your mind later?"

He frowns.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm bossy," I state. I want to make absolutely certain that he knows what he's getting into and that he's not making a mistake.

"I'm aware of that, Theresa. We've been living together for a month."

I asked him to stay over one night when it was very late and I was worried about him driving home so late. From then on, he had just stayed here every night. There was no formal discussion about him moving in, it just happened and it feels right. I have to say, I love waking up next to him, his sleepy eyes watching me and a good morning kiss that could make all right with the world. I have no intention of changing that at all.

"What if you get tired of me," I ask a little scared of what his answer might be.

He kisses me sweetly on the lips and then on my forehead.

"I would never, under any circumstances, get tired of being with you," he replies honestly. "I would have to be crazy for that to happen!"

"You ARE crazy."

He frowns and nods.

"Yeah, well we can work that out, right?"

I smile as I touch his face, stealing a quick kiss.

"I like you crazy," I say amused.

"Good. I lied; being crazy is kind of my thing and there's no way I can change that."

**END EPILOGUE**

**Red John's footsteps made me cry again *sniff*. Sorry totally random again. Lemme know if you like it so I can write some more stories, I have plenty of ideas **


End file.
